The Game
by Bri Yami-neko
Summary: No idea why I called it The Game. Pietro finds PixiSticks 'on sale' at the dollar store, much to Wanda's frustration. Can't a mutant even check her email in peace?


Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men Evolution, do you really think I'd still have a computer that ceases to function exactly six point four hours after being turned on? In other words, nope, don't own 'em.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, no idea where this came from. Maybe it had something to do with my brother annoying the heck out of me when I was trying to read Evo fanfiction. Oh, well. It's still amusing. Sort of. You know you want to review when you're done, though. Really. You do. *nodnod*  
  
The Game  
  
Wanda sat at the computer, absently going through her e-mail. 'Let's see.Junk, Junk, Hate mail, Junk, Love letter, Love letter, Love letter, Love letter....' She moved her mouse over to the 'Delete All' button and clicked it. She was debating what else to do when she heard the door being slammed open.  
"Heeeeelllllloooooooo! I'm hhhhoooommmmeee!" The voice of her idiotic brother rang through the walls.  
'Oh, wonderful. He's back.' Wanda thought to herself. Pietro had gone off somewhere, doing something, earlier that day. She wasn't sure where he was, she was just happy to be away from him for a bit. "Hello, Wanda, my lovely wonderful sistah. Didja miss me?" Pietro asked, bouncing into the room. Yes, that's right, bouncing.  
"Loads. Now get away from me." Wanda replied.  
"Oh, not that's not very sisterly like. And here I brought you a super happy fun present, too!" Pietro exclaimed, and produced one of those scrunchie things that hold your hair in place when you hit them against something. It was colored in pink leopard spots.  
Wanda stared at it. "Pietro.Exactly what were you doing today?"  
"Me? Ohnothing! IwasjusthavingfunwiththeguysandwewentdowntotheDollarStoreandtheywerehavingas aleonPixieSticks! Awholepackforadollar!" Pietro beamed.  
"Pietro, that wasn't a sale. They're always a pack for a dollar. That's why it's called the dollar store." Wanda replied, rubbing her temples. "Exactly how many did you have?"  
"Howmany? Huh. I dunno. Maybe six or seven?" Pietro offered. "Packs,thatis. Hehehe! Hey, look! I'm one of those rich snooty Xavier kids!" He held up the slap scrunchie, which had one of its slappy things curled up and the other one straight so that it looked like an eyeglass when he put it in front of his eye.  
"Oh, Lord.Hey, you know who wanted to see you? Toad!" Wanda told him.  
  
"Really? I should go visit!" Pietro exclaimed. Then, he considered. "Wait..Youcan'tfoolme! Toad is outside with the rest of the guys!"  
"Well, it was worth a try.." Wanda muttered.  
"I guess I'll just have to sit in here and keep my wonderful sister company." He sat down in a chair by her. "Whatcha doing, Wanda? Huhhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh? Whatcha doing?"  
"None of your business." Wanda hissed.  
"Oh, fine, you're no fun. I know! Let's play a game! It's where I say a word and you say a word that relates to that, the first one that comes to your head, then I say a word that comes to my head, then you, then me, then you, then me, then you, then me, then-"  
"I get it, Pietro!" Wanda shouted.  
He blinked. "Oh. Will you play with me?"  
"Hmmm..How about.No." Wanda replied.  
Pietro stuck out his tongue. "Fine, then, meanie. I'll play by myself. Let's see.Balloon, Baboon. Baboon, Rafinki. Rafinki, fly. Fly, butterfly. Butterfly, Bug's Life. Bug's Life, ant. Ant, Antz. Antz, dirt. Dirt, worm. Worm, fish. Fish, bugs. Bugs, frog. Frog, Toad. Toad, Wanda. Toad and Wanda sitting in a tree."  
"Pietro!" Wanda yelled, hexing a blue lighting bolt his way.  
"Oh, fine. I'll keep playing my game, then. Frog, Toad. Toad, sewer. Sewer, Service Water Treatment Plant. Service Water Treatment Plant, water. Water, steam. Steam, air. Air, balloon. Balloon, baboon. Baboon, Rafinki." He probably would have gone on longer if he hadn't suddenly noticed Fred's Obi-wan Kenobi and Darth Maul action figures sitting on the computer desk. "Ooooooooo!" He leaned over and picked them up.  
"Ah-ha, Darth Maul! I have found you! I will kill you now!" Pietro said in a high, squeaky voice, making the Obi-wan do a strange little dance.  
"Oh, no, you won't." Pietro wiggled the Darth Maul around now, using a deeper voice. "For I am infinitely cooler than you and I shall win!"  
"Have at you, then!" Pietro said in his squeaky voice, making the two action figures battle each other.  
"Why me? Why, why, why.." Wanda moaned, tapping her fingers against the keyboard.  
"Oh, no, I'm losing!" Squeaky Obi-wan whined. "I must climb Mount Wanda to escape!" Pietro moved Obi-wan towards Wanda's head.  
"Touch me and you won't have hands to touch anyone every again." Wanda growled.  
Pietro drew his hand back, pausing for a second, before grinning. "Oh, no, Mount Wanda is being guarded by an evil dragon! I must find some other way to run away like the little coward I am!"  
Pietro put down Maul and stuck up his finger, then said in his own voice, "Not so fast, Whippy Obi, for I, the uber-cool Darth Pietro, will finish you off!"  
"Oh, Lord.." Wanda looked around, trying to find something she could hit her head against. She picked up the remote and began using that.  
"Whatcha doin'?" Pietro asked, dropping his game.  
"Maybe if I hit my head enough times I'll get knocked unconscious." Wanda muttered to herself.  
"Whywouldyouwanna dothat? Oh, look! Chocolate!" Pietro shouted, diving down to recover a half-eaten chocolate bar from the ground. "Chocolate, good. Good, tasty. Tasty, chocolate. Chocolate, good. Good, tasty. Tasty, chocolate." He went on like this for awhile, while Wanda tried vainly to ignore him. Finally, though, she had had enough.  
She stopped hitting her head with the remote and turned slowly towards Pietro. "You know what? I have a better idea."  
"Ooo! What is it?" Pietro asked.  
"If I hit you with this enough times, maybe you'll get knocked unconscious!" She said, brandishing the remote at him.  
"Now, that's not a fun game." Pietro stopped when she thwapped him with the remote, eyes wide. "You're serious!"  
"You bet I am, brother dear." She informed him, grinning a bit insanely.  
"Ahhh! Help!!" Pietro yelled, falling backwards out of his chair and running off. He ran smack into Todd, who was standing in the hallway. "Toad! Help me! Wanda's trying to kill me!"  
"What'd you do to her now, yo?" Todd asked.  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I swear!" Pietro exclaimed.  
"Pietro! Where are you?!" Wanda yelled. "If anyone's helping hide him, I'll kill them, too!"  
Todd's eyes widened. "Uh, sorry, man, but you're on your own. I'll see you in the next life."  
"No! Toad, wait!" Pietro called as the other mutant hopped away as fast as he could.  
"Ahhh, here you are." Wanda said, coming into the hall.  
"Hehe. It was just a joke?" Pietro offered, then winced at the sight of his sister coming closer, remote gripped tight in one hand. "Mommy.."  
  
Author Note #2: I'd just like to point out that I have nothing against Obi- wan Kenobi. In fact, he's my fav Star Wars character. I just thought it'd be fitting that Pietro liked Darth Maul more than Obi-Wan. Okee, that's all. ^_^ 


End file.
